


You Belong To Me

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex likes Helen. Clark doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

## You Belong To Me

by Henry Jones Jr

<http://www.sabershadowkat.com>

* * *

Lex Luthor never realized how silent the Kansas night could be. In Metropolis, there was always noise: cars driving from here to there, music filtering outside from clubs and parties, streetwalkers hawking themselves, and underlying it all was the stead thrum of electricity and life in a city. 

The country was different. Smallville wasn't that unpopulated, but the farming community was spread far and wide. The Kent farm was relatively isolated, the Potter stead being the closest neighbor - almost a quarter mile away. The Kent land was open, with few trees to house critters. The farmyard animals were quiet in sleep, no lowing cows or snuffling pigs. 

The only sounds that Lex could hear in the moonlit silence of the barn were that of his own heavy breathing and the rasp of Clark Kent's tongue against his naked flesh. 

* * *

Lex's footfalls echoed on the wooden barn steps as he climbed the stairs to the loft. He loosened his deep violet tie as he entered his best friend's hideaway, unbuttoning the top button of his white dress shirt. His black dress slacks and suit coat were creased from sitting for hours, first at the restaurant and then at the Talon. It was late, past midnight, but he had an unwavering urge to see Clark and a strong feeling that Clark would still be awake. "Clark?" 

"Lex?" Clark swung his legs over the edge of the white rope hammock that strung between two posts in the loft, and sat up. He was dressed only in red sweat pants despite the coolness of the night. The barn was bathed in moonlight, shining through the open hayloft window, negating the need for a light to see clearly. "What brings you here this late? Is something wrong?" 

Lex perched on the cushioned couch across from Clark, bracing his forearms against his legs. The loft was Clark's sanctuary, but Lex felt more welcome here than in his own home. Scarred furnishing matched the scarred wood floor, books and papers were piled haphazardly on the desk and handmade bookshelf beside it, the telescope was tilted towards the heavens at the hayloft window, and an empty plate and glass sat on the floor beside it. 

"Nothing's wrong, per se," Lex said. "I just came from another date with Helen." 

"Who?" 

"Helen. Dr. Bryce," Lex clarified. 

"I didn't know you were sleeping with her," Clark said. 

"I'm not." Lex pulled off his tie and stuffed it into his suit coat pocket. "We're actually dating-dating: going out to dinner, the movies, for coffee, things like that. I don't think I've ever simply dated a woman before." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clark sounded slightly perturbed. 

Lex appeared rather rueful. "I didn't want to jinx anything," he said. "I have one friend, Clark, who wants to spend time with me because I'm me and not Mr. Luthor the Younger, and that's you. I wouldn't mind having another friend that would treat me the same way." 

"But...?" 

Lex wasn't surprised Clark heard the unspoken 'but' and prompted him to spill. "But I like her. A lot. She's sharp, witty, intelligent, attractive, and could care less about my money or my last name." He gave Clark a wan smile. "Once bitten, twice shy, but there's a vague possibility that I could fall in love with-" 

"No." 

The clipped interruption hung in the air between them. Lex stared at Clark in question. "No? What do you-?" 

"No," Clark repeated brusquely. He rose to his feet, unfurling in moonlight, seemingly taller and larger than normal. The shadows darkened, cutting into his body, deeply defining every ridge of powerful muscle in his arms, shoulders, chest, and abdomen. His slightly long, raven hair curled wildly around his face, emphasizing the strong jaw line and high cheekbones. His eyes flashed greenish-gold, like a cat's eyes caught in the head-beams of a car. "You belong to me." 

Ghostly fingers brushed Lex's skin, raising the non-existent hair on the back of his neck at the possessive tone. "Clark, what-?" 

In two steps, Clark was looming over Lex, his eyes still holding an intense cat-like glow. "You belong to me." 

If it weren't Clark, Lex might have been afraid of the self-confident man towering over him. "I-" 

Clark's large hand clamped over Lex's mouth, stopping his words. "Hush," he demanded, and released Lex immediately. 

Lex stared up at Clark in confusion. "Clark-" 

He was cut off instantly by Clark's hand over his mouth again. Clark's other hand cupped the back of Lex's skull, holding him immobile. 

"Hush," Clark repeated his order. Lex attempted to move, but it felt as though his head was in a vice. Questions of Clark's strength popped into Lex's mind, but he wouldn't be able to ask if he wasn't let go. He met Clark's luminous eyes and nodded his agreement. Clark released him. 

Lex opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a thready gasp, as Clark took a short step back and skimmed off his red sweat pants. 

Clark stood before Lex, completely naked. His erection bobbed in the moonlight, spearing out from a thatch of coarse black curls. Pulsing veins ran over and around the turgid length, capturing the shadows, making the veins appear thicker. His balls hung low, the sac furred lightly with the same dark pubic hair. The powerful muscles in his thighs corded as he closed the distance between them. 

Eye-level to cock, Lex could see every uncut inch in minute detail. Pre-cum beaded at the wide slit on the rounded head poking from the foreskin. This was not at all what Lex had expected when he'd ventured here. He'd wanted to share his blossoming fondness for Helen and have Clark tell him to either go after her or run away. Nudity had never entered the Best Friends Chat scenario in his head. 

Lex liked Clark much more than he should for a simple friendship. He'd go as far as to say he had a crush on the sixteen-year-old. He knew he'd do anything for Clark, including say 'no' when it was warranted. But this amount of nakedness had never entered the picture, and Lex wasn't sure saying no to Clark's sudden advances were what he wanted to do. 

Clark had Lex's suit coat and dress shirt partway off before Lex found his powers of speech, though all he managed was a slightly squeaky, "Clark...?" 

Clark licked a stripe up Lex's cheek. "Hush," he said, pulling off Lex's shirt completely. He leaned in and licked across Lex's lips, and they tingled in the cool night air. Clark silenced him a second time with a steady stare from those green-gold cat's eyes and something unfurled in Lex's stomach that felt a lot like desire. 

Further thoughts of protest vanished along with the remainder of Lex's clothes. Clark pushed him back onto the couch, rose up over him, and whispered in a dark rumble, "You belong to me." 

* * *

A tawny owl glided silently into the faded red barn through the open hayloft window and landed in the dusty rafters. Round, luminous eyes peered down upon the scene below. Lex's nude body seemed to have an ethereal shimmer from the white moonlight streaming into the barn. He was sprawled on the couch, his left leg propped on the seat-back, his right leg held in Clark's hands. 

Clark was sitting on his knees between Lex's thighs with his eyes closed, feasting on Lex's bare skin. Starting with the toes, Clark bathed Lex with his tongue in broad, overlapping strokes. Goosebumps raised on Lex's skin when the cool night air hit wet flesh. The slow licks had passed beyond being arousing to torturous pleasure before Clark had reached his knee on the first leg. Lex's cock was painfully hard, lying against his belly and flushed purple with denied release. He'd started begging when Clark reached his hip, but Clark quieted him with a word and a look. When that didn't work, Clark stopped licking and covered Lex's mouth with his hand until Lex was silent. Lex was only allowed to pant heavily, the sound harshly loud in the barn, and listen to the underscoring rasp of Clark's tongue against his body. 

Questions ran circles around Lex's mind, as he stared sightlessly towards the rafters and tried not to orgasm without a touch to his cock. He couldn't believe that Clark was licking him as if his pale skin was made of soft serve vanilla ice cream. Why now? What was different from yesterday, or last week, or last anytime? Where did the perpetually shy and awkward Clark find the courage to act, to take iron control over Lex in a blatantly dominant manner? Where did the innocent virgin learn to use his tongue like this? What did he mean when he said, 'You belong to me'? 

And what about Helen? Lex really did like her, though a few dates don't make a relationship. They had done the same things as he did with Clark on those dates, although he'd never kissed Clark after any of their get-togethers. She was fast becoming his friend, but he was also enamored of her. She was smart, amusing, pretty, and- 

-ohmygodyespleaseyesyes!!! Lex arched off the couch with a startled cry, his head and shoulders only remaining on the cushions, as Clark's tongue laved over Lex's balls. Clark held Lex's legs open wide, dark head bowed between them, and bathed Lex's genitals with firm, even strokes. The hot gusts of Clark's breath on Lex's damp skin sent him to the brink of orgasm in an instant. 

Then, Clark moved on. 

"Please-please-please," Lex begged shamelessly. He grabbed Clark's head and attempted to push him back to where he was desperately needed. "Clark, please." 

Clark's hand covered Lex's mouth in answer and he continued licking the copper-furred skin on Lex's lower abdomen. Pushing at Clark's skull had no effect. Raising his head, Lex looked at Clark's luminous return stare. He breathed heavily against Clark's hand, a hint of fear creeping along his spine and mixing with his intense arousal, creating a very heady combination. The cat's eyes, the behavioral change, the strength, and the licking added up to Clark possibly being infected by _meteoritus Smallvillicus_. 

Lex swallowed thickly and dropped his head back onto the couch cushion. Clark was not himself, which meant he couldn't be held accountable for his actions, which in turn meant Lex shouldn't read into what Clark was doing. Unless Clark was doing what he wanted to do when he was his normal self, only having lacked the courage to strip Lex down and wash him clean with his tongue. Or this was normal sexual behavior for teens these days and Lex was simply out of the loop. Or maybe Lex was dreaming and this was a reaction from the sushi he ate at lunch. 

It was also possible that he was becoming slightly hysterical. Since that was the most logical explanation, Lex's only real option was to lay back and think of England. Or he could enjoy it, considering his and Clark's friendship would never be the same after this. 

Clark's hand remained over Lex's mouth as the tongue bath went on. Clark laved overlapping trails on Lex's stomach, along his sides, and curving up each rib exposed by his tautly stretched pale flesh. The dip into his navel caused him to buck his hips and his dick hit the underside of Clark's chin. His subsequent moan had a painful edge to it. 

Clark licked over Lex's diaphragm and his sternum, to the hollow his throat. The rasping tongue traced along one collarbone, swept back and forth over his pectoral, grazed once over his hardened cinnamon-colored nipple, slid down his side and up to his armpit. Neither the dark copper hair under his arm nor his deodorant deterred Clark from licking that area, too. 

Clark uncovered Lex's mouth, lifted his arm, and began a languorous journey down the underside. It tickled when Clark licked Lex's inner elbow, felt unbelievably erotic when he licked Lex's inner wrist, and felt mind-numbingly good when he licked in between Lex's fingers. Working back up the outside of Lex's arm, Clark made wet stripes across Lex's shoulder, on every millimeter of his neck, and along his collarbone, to repeat the bathing of his other pectoral, nipple, side, armpit, and down and up his other arm. 

Lex shivered as a breeze coming in from the open hayloft window blew across his bare, damp skin. Clark rose over Lex, his elbows planted on either side of Lex's head, and went to work on Lex's face. Lex could feel Clark's unflagging erection bump against his own, making him thrust helplessly upward, seeking friction. 

Clark kept his body aloft, however, raised up on his knees between Lex's legs. Lex never had his face licked before. It was a vaguely uncomfortable sensation. He closed his eyes, parting his mouth reflexively when Clark licked over his lips, and was treated to a thorough cleaning of his teeth and gums. He tried to take control, winding his arms around Clark's back and rubbing his tongue against Clark's in the beginnings of a kiss, but Clark pulled his mouth away and went on licking the other side of Lex's face. 

Lex ached with incompletion. His breathing and heart rate had calmed with acceptance, though, that Clark was in total physical control and was taking his sweet time, sexually tormenting Lex. 

Upon reaching the crown of Lex's bald head, Clark moved fully away from Lex for the first time since he started, only to urge Lex onto his stomach. Lex moaned feverishly as his dick finally found the pressure it needed. He wouldn't last a minute lying like this, especially as Clark continued to lick, tongue laving the entire back of Lex's skull, the creases in his neck, and over his shoulder blades. 

Clark's cock dragged against Lex's ass during his ministrations, painting wet lines that mimicked his tongue, and Lex thrust uncontrollably against the couch cushions beneath him. He came hard after two thrusts, his wiry, wet frame shaking wildly. Black spots swam in his vision and he gasped for air he lacked suddenly. His climax seemed to last forever and he was wrung out when it finally ended. His body became boneless, and was glad he was lying down already. 

Lex's higher functions returned slowly, and he realized that Clark hadn't stopped. The supple tongue slid across his back, over the grooves and ridges of his spine, wetly caressing his skin in a perfect pattern down to his ass. Clark licked onward, laving both nether cheeks entirely, down to the crease between Lex's thigh and curve of his buttocks, where Clark had ended previously while licking Lex's leg. Lex didn't bother stifling his whimper and thrust his sensitive softened cock against the damp cushion under him, as Clark licked a stripe up the cleft of Lex's ass and then burrowed his tongue into Lex's asshole for a darkly sensual moment before pulling away entirely. 

The loss of Clark's touch left Lex feeling bereft. In the otherwise silent barn, he heard the dry stroking of a hand moving rapidly over skin. He lifted his head and craned his neck, but couldn't see Clark behind him. 

So, when he felt the splash of warm liquid against his cool skin, Lex jerked in surprise and rasped, "Oh, God, Clark," upon realizing Clark had masturbated onto Lex's backside. 

"Oh, God, Clark," Lex repeated his words in a moan when Clark began rubbing the spunk into his skin. The semen was slimy, not at all like Clark's saliva. Somehow it coated Lex's entire ass, back, shoulders, neck, and skull, just like Clark's tongue had covered the area. 

Lex tried not to dwell on the possible effects of mutant sperm as Clark prompted him, "Turn over." Clark's eyes were still shining in the moonlight and his cock was still unflaggingly hard. He stood beside the couch, looming over Lex, and grasped his erection. Lex watched with a nervous stomach flutter as Clark jacked himself with quick, rough strokes. 

Clark orgasmed silently, face twisting ferally. Milky white jizz shot from his cock in an arc and rained on Lex's chest. Clark took a step to the right and unloaded more semen onto Lex's bare thighs. Lex blinked a couple times and stared. Clark's cock had not softened even yet. 

Clark leaned forward and started massaging his semen into Lex's skin again. He coated every inch of Lex's body, jacking off again in order to cover both of Lex's arms as well. Lex concentrated on his breathing rather than panicking at the lime-like smell invading his nostrils, after Clark jacked off a fourth time and rubbed the semen onto Lex's face, including over his eyelids and inside his ears. 

"Open," Clark said, pressing his thumb against Lex's lower lip. Lex searched Clark's eyes for some sign of his best friend. He found it in the surprisingly shy smile that spread suddenly across Clark's face. It was like seeing a rainbow during a summer storm, and Lex's worry about what was happening vanished under the trust he inherently had for Clark. 

Lex opened his mouth. Clark wiped the pad of his finger over the moist slit of his penis and proceeded to brush the slimy fluid over Lex's teeth, gums, tongue and the roof of his mouth. There was no tasted that Lex could discern, despite the lime smell. 

Clark stroked his shaft with his other hand, bent forward with unnatural balance, positioned his cock directly above Lex's open mouth, and came for a fifth time. 

"Swallow," Clark urged, a pleading note to his tone. Lex swallowed, hoping that his trust wasn't misplaced. The blinding smile that bloomed on Clark's face put aside the last vestiges of fear. 

"You belong to me, outside and inside," Clark declared joyously. "Forget it not." 

With that, Clark picked up Lex as if he weighed nothing, carried him across the loft, and settled them both in the hammock without tipping it. Lex was cradled against Clark's chest, with their legs tangled together. The night air was cool as it breezed over Lex's ass, but his front side was pleasantly toasty. Clark rubbed his cheek against the top of Lex's head, stubble scratching the bare skin. He settled with a sigh of contentment. 

They needed to talk, Lex knew. He had so many questions, about what happened, about its cause and meaning, about Clark's feelings and Lex's own. But Clark had started a slow swaying of the hammock, and Lex was lulled gently to sleep in the moonlit silence of the barn. 

He forgot completely about the reason why he'd shown up at Clark's in the first place. 

End 


End file.
